<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun OC Relationship Drabbles by GremlinCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091239">Fun OC Relationship Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid'>GremlinCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, alex is confusing, curse, danni - Freeform, depending on timeline, everytime something's added I add new tags, first drabble is just testing the waters kind of fluff, not a lot of fluff with the third one just some character building, she'll have her original pronouns he/they, she's trans later on so, teddi, yoko - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinCryptid/pseuds/GremlinCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing practice! Mainly. Just an excuse to write something that pertains to my interests until I get the ball rolling again to write (hand motions) whatever else. They're all drabbles based off quotes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Curse/Danni "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weather seemed dreary; rain clouds blanketing the sky and chilly, damp winds drafting through everything. Curse found it so comfortable, an excuse to stay holed up inside feeling homey with a window open before the rain started to pour, Yoko would sure appreciate it when she got around to lazing about on the couch. Curse was just itching for an excuse for homemade hot chocolate too. Curled up on the couch with it pressed between his hands and to his chest and a layered up extra with a blanket while he watched something on the TV sounded too good of an idea to pass.<br/>
He just turned in the living room with his favorite mug in hand when the door from the hallway opened up, immediately looking over expecting it to be Yoko, Curse was surprised to see Danni. Thought he was out.<br/>
‘Just came for a change of clothes,’ he signed nonchalantly. Ah, so he was out, was being the keyword. Curse could nodded before looking back rather abruptly when he realized what Danni was wearing: his usual nothing out of place. So much skin showing and with a quick look outside Cursed decided to say something while Danni sat on the couch leaning down trying to tighten up his kicks.<br/>
“You seen the weather?”<br/>
Danni shook his head and looked up at Curse, bunched up his eyebrows in confusion, realized there was a draft and bent to look past Curse to see the window open and all the upcoming glory of a storm. Danni practically flinched and looked down guilty for some reason, Curse chalked it up to Danni worried about going out like he is now especially Curse having to mention the obvious. Curse had a feeling Danni must have been in some sort of rush or else he wouldn’t be so lost in thought about what to do next. He put his mug down and started to shrug off his jacket.<br/>
Curse missed the complete message Danni had signed just saw his hands up and realized not only did he miss something Danni was contemplating saying something else, before he could say anything else Curse threw his jacket over Danni’s shoulders immediately snapping him out of it and watching Danni in a panic look between him and the jacket, “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside, plus it’s gonna rain.”<br/>
With that Curse grabbed a blanket laying on the couch and began his initial plan of snuggling up. Out of the corner of his eye, still moving around and grabbing for the remote, he saw Danni’s face bury in the collar, worried something was wrong, he was about to say something when Danni shot up and through the floor in an instant completely throwing Curse off. Curse, definitely worried still, tried to let it roll off his shoulders as he got comfortable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teddi/Alex "That was kind of hot."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clubs, hate them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their dates had been going well, with a reoccurring theme and then a reoccurring catch. The theme was Honey and her gremlin of a friend Rhiassa followed every date they could, Cait especially encouraged them to spy and would swindle details out of Teddi early to crash (“Not crash, I’m simply taking the girls out and you happen to be here.”) the date. Luckily, it introduced Honey and Teddi to one another and they adored each other right off the bat. For someone who never wanted to get pregnant, Teddi sure thought kids were the cutest. And, an easy solution was to mix the dates up and make them a little too adult friendly for Cait to morally follow them through, Alex also succeeded in making dates a surprise keeping Cait out of the loop. The reoccurring catch, however, was a bit different. Teddi had a sweet personality, giddy and bubbly, she captured everyone’s eyes and her power in the looks department didn’t deter anything especially when she wore the perfect clothes to show off all her assets, which she was very proud of. She reassured Alex it was all for him, albeit she liked the attention single she preferred to look like arm candy to them only to encourage him to very much offer their arm so she can hang off it. However, strangers didn’t seem to really get the message when she stuck her nose in the air at them and told them she wasn’t alone. Alex reassured her in return they didn’t have to leave and let their night be ruined by someone who couldn’t take no for an answer. Sadly, sometimes it took her a moment to even realize when someone was hitting on her instead of just being friendly, base that off the fact a lot of Teddi’s friendliness can be confused for flirting, it’s understandable how she’s dense to it.<br/>Tonight was one of those goddamn nights. They were in a club, bad, but it was Alex’s owned club he somehow got roped into buying, good. They got to show off their least favorite thing just to see Teddi light up like a Christmas tree in December. Really made turning this place around so much more worth it, as Alex has barely stepped foot in here on a working night. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for reoccurring problem #2 to show it’s ugly head. Teddi, and then Alex, had to shoo off way too many pursuers enticed by Teddi’s clash in dangly and flashy, black and white jewelry to her short and tight, black and white clothing around her very pretty body and face. After chasing so many people off word got around one group to another she was taken and they had finally found some peace. They compromised going back and forth from dancing to sitting in a corner table away from the lights and music. At the moment they were caught up dancing, at least Teddi was, and Alex was looking for an out. They grabbed her to get her attention and leaned in close so he was sure she’d hear over the music, “I’m gonna get us some drinks.”<br/>She eagerly nodded and waved them off and he slipped through the crowd. The people were annoying, the music was loud, the dancing on his part was awkward, and if it wasn’t for the fact he could get drinks for free they’d be overpriced; he needed to talk with his manager about that and figure out where the hell his original prices went. Finally making it to the bar they ordered the drinks and waited, turning around and leaning against the counter he couldn’t see Teddi anywhere. She was enjoying herself at least, they smiled to himself thinking about it. It wasn’t such a crummy night.<br/>“Here alone?” A voice drifted from his side. Alex looked over to see some party goer leaning on the counter like him but in such a way they were facing them completely. <br/>“No, with a date,” he answered back and looked back for the bartender.<br/>“Surely, you must not be having a good time if you’re here and not with them,” oh, this is going to get annoying fast, “Maybe I can keep you company.” Annoyance reached.<br/>“You a hooker or something?” Alex asked point blank.<br/>“No,” they sneered and made a face.<br/>Before they could continue Alex opened up again, “Well, I’m not interested anyways so go bother someone else-”<br/>“Look here-” they made a grab and yanked Alex’s arm making him face them, “I’m not some floozy you can ignore like your date-”<br/>“Floozy here,” a deadpan voice cut in. Alex and them looked over to find Teddi, glaring. <br/>“Beat it, honey, I’m making a point-”<br/>As Alex yanked their arm out of their grip, Teddi shoved them by a shoulder making them clumsily hit their back against the counter. They immediately gaped like a fish in shock and when they caught themselves they took a few threatening steps towards Teddi getting in her face, before they could get anything out, Teddi pressed a finger to their chest, “I’ll give you one chance to step off.”<br/>“Make me.”<br/>And after a very tense pause a flash of gray magic exploded from Teddi’s finger shooting the stranger back into the counter and crumbling to the floor. Alex stood in shock for a moment before Teddi wrapped herself around their arm and led them out of the club.<br/>“I don’t ever want to see someone even looking at you again for the rest of the night,” Teddi huffed with a pout, while serious, looked too cute to strike fear in anyone’s heart.<br/>Alex, without thinking, “That was kind of hot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yoko/Curse "Remember when we were little?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I was such a traumatized child."<br/>"That you were."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember when we were little?”<br/>“You’re gonna have to be more specific Curse.”<br/>Curse looked over at Yoko and felt for a moment he was back in his five year old self’s shoes watching a little girl bawl her eyes out hiding under a plastic playground and it was getting dark. Curse, terrified of strangers, just heard his mother call for him and he knew they were heading home, but he couldn’t just leave this poor kid when it seemed no other parents were at the park. He crawled underneath, shuffling on the ground but keeping a distance, “Hey, are you okay?”<br/>She sniffled, looking up with a flushed face and her forehead pressed red from pressing it so long and hard against her arms wrapped around her knees and snot and tears running down her face. She started to try and say something but only got out “mommy” before sobbing uncontrollably again and going back to curling up into herself. Curse suspected she must have lost her mom and immediately ran to get his. They brought her home that night, turns out from what Curse overheard she lived in walking distance of the park and ran away from home and scared her mother to death, why he never got out of her then but he’s sure if he asked now she’d answer.<br/>“Nothing in particular, just thought something would come to mind.”<br/>She hummed and shrugged, “I remember the day I met you, I was such a crybaby.”<br/>“Yeah,” Curse started, “About that...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unless someone asks me too I won't ever go into detail about my characters, I have an understanding not a lot of people are gonna just read someone's original content about their original characters unless they're popular, and I am very much not popular. So, these are basically just for me. If I decide to do drabbles for fandoms that'll be a completely different thing separate from this. Mayhaps I will too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>